Behind Closed Doors
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been dating for one month, and when Raven hears noises in Terra's room she will have to overcome her awkwardness with emotions to help her boyfriend.


**Hello! I forgot about this one-shot; I wrote it sometime last year. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: See every other story on this site. I do not own Teen Titans.**

It was the middle of the night, but Raven couldn't sleep. _I probably just need tea. _She thought getting up and putting on her cape. _I wonder if Beast Boy's home yet. _Beast Boy and Robin had been out late stopping a small-time robber. They didn't call for backup because the guy didn't have any powers. Despite this, Raven couldn't help but worry about her boyfriend of one month. Sure, he was capable of handling himself, but still, she wasn't there to help him if he needed it. As she walked down the hallway, she listened to the noise, or lack thereof, of the tower at night. Suddenly, she heard a sound that she didn't expect to. Looking around, she realized that the small whimpering noise could not have come from anywhere other than Terra's room. Standing outside the door, she listened to the small cry. She knocked on the door, but got no response. Opening the door slowly, she quietly slipped into the room. The noise was coming from the bed; she tiptoed over. Whoever it was had their head covered.

Slightly scared, she whispered, "Terra?" and pulled back the covers slightly. In response the source of the noise let out a small, slightly high-pitched scream.

"Beast Boy?"

"Raven! You scared me!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Raven sat down next to her blood-shot eyed boyfriend.

"Are you sure that's all?" She asked realizing that she probably couldn't sleep due to her ability to sense emotions. She probably felt his sadness.

He looked down, not responding. A few moments went by, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't know. Sometimes I just get sad and I don't want to stay in my room anymore, so I come here." A few more moments went by. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, you're my girlfriend, I shouldn't think about Terra anymore, but there is something about her room that calms me down."

"Well, how do you think about her?"

"Just that I miss her and I wish she at least remembered me so we could hang out. I wouldn't want to go out with her. After everything we've been through, I don't think I could ever date her. I just want to hang out again like we used to, before Slade and before everything got complicated, and I'm sorry."

"Beast Boy, there is nothing wrong with that. You two were very good friends, and I miss her too."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Not at all."

"Okay."

"So how did everything go with the robber? Is he in jail?" Raven asked; she was still working on the whole showing and dealing with emotions thing.

"Yea."

"Good."

Silence.

"Do you need to talk about anything?"

"No."

"If you want, we could go down to the volcano tomorrow. If you think it would help. I mean I know her statue's not there anymore, but—"

"No. I'm fine. I wasn't even really thinking about her tonight. I only come here when I'm sad because I don't know where else to go."

"Oh. You could come to my room, if you ever need to."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thanks, Rae!" He tackled her in a tight hug.

"No problem. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yea. Sort of."

"Talk to me. I'm not that good at emotional stuff but I'll try my hardest. I don't like seeing you sad."

"I guess, well, I guess it started with something the robber said. He said 'okay, animal boy, I guess I will use you as a test.' Then he shot me with some gun that was supposed to take away my powers I think. He missed and I was fine, but…"

He looked down at the bed and closed his eyes tightly.

"But, what? Please tell me."

"I really don't think I can handle going into details right now, or ever really. If you want to know ask Mento, he'll tell you more specifically, but let's just say that after the accident that gave me my powers, just about everyone I knew wanted to turn me into a test dummy for their projects. Really, what gave me my powers was in essence a test because it was a serum still in the developmental process. My parents gave it to me to save me though, so I forgave them for that." He had started out talking very slowly and deliberately, but as his explanation went on his speaking became faster and less planned. He finally just stopped himself, putting his head in his knees.

"Hey, Beast Boy. It's okay." Without thinking, Raven wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, who was failing at trying to cover up sobs with his arms. This shocked both her and him, and he looked up at her. "That's over now. Now you're here, and no one is going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you ever again. You're human, Beast Boy, no matter what anyone else says; you are a human with feelings who deserves respect, and I'm so sorry that people ever treated you like something else."

For the first time that night, Beast Boy smiled. "You're better at this emotional stuff than you give yourself credit for." He settled in to Raven's arms, and let her hold him until he fell asleep.

Seeing Beast Boy peaceful was a wonderful sight to Raven. _What is it about him? How does he reach my emotions like this? _She smiled realizing that that is exactly why they were perfect for each other. She laid her boyfriend down and pulled the covers over him. _How could anyone ever hurt him? _Raven wondered while stroking Beast Boy's hair. She lay down and held his hand, falling asleep next to him, where she would stay until morning.

**Hope you liked it! Review! **


End file.
